<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water Music by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253331">Water Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has been spending a great deal of time in the garden lately. Aziraphale wonders what he's planning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water Music</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale says, snuggling closer to his demon, “you’ve been spending an awful lot of time in our garden lately. Planning something?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nods. ‘Surprise. Well, sort of. Something for both of us. Summer’s coming. Gonna be hot.’</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, indeed. I can already feel the air beginning to warm up.” Crowley grins, then yelps when Aziraphale’s fingers trace a very...sensitive part of his anatomy(specifically, his left leg). “Love, you could use some warming up too...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley melts into his angel’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Now, two days later, Crowley wipes dirt from his brow, staring in pride at his new addition to their garden. He wipes his hands on his shirt and goes to find Aziraphale. He really, really hopes he’ll like this surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale is in the kitchen, cookbook propped on the counter as he pores over a recipe. Crowley watches him for a few minutes, then walks over and drapes himself over him, pressing into his back with a sigh of contentment. “Hello, Star Maker.” Aziraphale’s voice is soft and loving, and he presses a kiss to Crowley’s lips. “Thought I’d make steak au poivre for dinner. How does that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nods eagerly. ‘With potatoes?’</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” The demon beams, and Aziraphale beams back.</p><p> </p><p>‘Finished my surprise. Want to come see it?’</p><p> </p><p>“What sort of question is that? Of course!” Aziraphale dusts his hands off and removes his apron, hanging it neatly on the peg before following Crowley outside. The demon turns, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>‘Close your eyes.’ Aziraphale complies, and Crowley takes his hand, leading him down the garden path. Once they reach their destination, he gently taps Aziraphale’s eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale opens his eyes. “OH! Crowley, it’s beautiful!” He gasps as his eyes take in the sight before him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a pond, but it’s not like any pond Aziraphale has ever seen. The water is every shade of blue. And yet it’s crystal clear. He can see the sunlight dancing on the surface, turning it a rainbow of colors. There’s a patch of snow white sand that leads down into the water, and at the far end, there’s-miraculously-a waterfall that cascades down over shimmering rocks. The bank is covered in flowers, and the grass is the purest emerald green he’s ever seen. “Crowley, I...” He blinks again, feeling an odd sense of familiarity. He knows this pond, he’s sure of it. But where could he have seen something this beautiful? Eden? No, he hadn’t spent enough time there to see something like this, and most of his time was spent on the Wall patrolling. Heaven had never had anything this lovely. He picks up a flower, stunned to realize that it’s not one he’s ever seen before...and yet, he has seen it before. He inhales its scent(lavender and...something else) and gasps as the memory hits…</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Come on, angel! It’s perfectly safe, I promise!” Zophiel grins at Aziraphale, that grin that makes the other angel weak in the knees. “Come on. Just follow my lead. It’ll be worth it.” The Singer flaps his wings and dives down towards the tiny asteroid. Which is not so tiny any more. Gulping, Aziraphale follows. They land on a very soft and warm surface. Aziraphale gasps. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>OH!” What looked like a dead world from above is revealed to be a beautiful garden, with a pond. “Zophiel, it’s...how...”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zophiel gathers his love in his arms, kissing him. “Trade secret, my dove. Now...come on, we’re going swimming.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh. Um...Idunnohow.” Aziraphale mutters, embarrassed. Zophiel smiles, tilting his head. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sorry, dove, didn’t quite catch that.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>I CAN’T SWIM!” Aziraphale wails. Zophiel blinks, then laughs. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, is that all? I can teach you. Excellent swimmer, me.” Zophiel pulls his lover towards the pond, a salacious grin on his face. “And once I’ve taught you that, I’ll teach you some other things we can do in the water.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale shivers in anticipation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale comes back to the present, staring at his demon love. “Crowley...oh, my love, it’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley cups his face in his hands, pulling him into a long, slow kiss. ‘Swim with me?’</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>